


上午不打枪阶辉石

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arjuna(Fate)/Karna(Fate) - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 1.前篇的平行番外，标题和内容无关2.撸啾那豹以及被撸，剧情逻辑被我吃了，不要带脑子，爽就好谢谢。3.不是刀真的不是
Kudos: 4





	上午不打枪阶辉石

“Brahmastra Kundala！”

由于魔力还在不安定期，安静的趴在床上的黑豹被突然的巨响吓得尾巴毛都炸了，自己关得好好的门被直接轰开，还没来得及为迦勒底的财政感到遗憾就被直接从床上提溜了过来。

“张嘴。”  
下颌被捏着抬高，阿周那毫不怀疑迦尔纳用上的力道能直接捏碎他的下巴。突如其来的惊吓和冲突让黑豹也非常不爽，金色的竖瞳极为不满的盯着他。本来就急需魔力的发泄口，很快从这个处境里反应过来的黑豹扭过头就挣开了压制，往后退了一步龇牙露出锋利的尖牙，用充满威胁性的低吼警告来者。

可他面前的人是迦尔纳，这样的警告压根起不到什么威慑性，哪怕黑豹下一秒真的会扑上去咬断他喉咙也一样。被挣开以后迦尔纳脸上也没什么表情，青色的眼瞳牢牢的盯着全身上下都散发着［禁止靠近］的黑豹，再度伸出了手。

虽然已经渡过了灵基融合期，但没有安分下来的魔力还在体内流窜，两种魔力仍然处于冲突时期，还在不停的折腾他的理智。

要是迦尔纳真的有找人的打算那房门对他来说形同虚设，基于各种复杂的缘由阿周那现在不打算搭理他，黑豹抖了抖耳朵稍微侧身躲开了迦尔纳伸过来的手就要往别的地方走——尾巴被拽住了，从尾巴尖儿上传来一阵足以激怒他的痛感，本能上头的黑豹回过头就直接朝那只手咬了过去。

有黄金铠的情况下他无法造成什么实质性的伤害，但齿尖触碰到的柔软让黑豹强行从本能里拉扯回了一些理智，就在真的咬下口的瞬间堪堪的停住了。

——然后迦尔纳毫不留情的把它的脑袋摁了下去。刻在［原主］灵基上撕开猎物肌理的触感直窜大脑，直到没收起的牙齿真的撕开了那只伸过来的手臂以后阿周那才愣住了，似乎是为自己真的伤害到的对方的行为感到惊愕，黑豹僵硬了几秒以后用上了二十分的力气从迦尔纳手中挣脱，新鲜血液的味道刺激着他的嗅觉和渴求，黑色的毛发上也蹭到了一些，但他只是尽可能的远离迦尔纳，就连牙尖上沾到的血液都无法诱惑他舔舐一下。

［我应该告诉过你不要解除铠甲！］

炸毛的黑豹看起来非常不友好，就连吼声中都带上了压抑不住的怒意。他已经无数次提醒过迦尔纳不要在这个时候解除黄金铠，但本人在第一次以后就压根没听进去。

“趁现在。”

迦尔纳没有止血的意思，而是越发逼近了阿周那所在的位置。撕裂的伤口处不断的有血滑落，滴在地板上的血珠从嗅觉和视觉上疯狂刺激着野生动物的生物本能。

［猎物］

收进去的利爪控制不住弹出，在扑上去攻击和压抑自己本能之间把攻击欲硬生生扼制住，黑豹扭过头不去看，牙齿也咬得咯咯作响，因为忍耐着嗅觉上的刺激和强行克制的缘故让爪子几乎嵌进了地板，留下了几道深深的抓痕。

“阿周那！”

迦尔纳并没有认同阿周那此时的执拗，看着即使如此也依旧抗拒自己本能的黑豹，迦尔纳用难得带上愠怒的语气叫出了他的名字。

“别自己为是。你强加于我身上的『保护』是你自己的意愿，而并非我的。”

“你不想让我做出任何自我牺牲的事情，我也一样。让我看着你在忍受煎熬而什么都不做，你打算用这样的方式来感动我？还是你自己？”

黑豹睁大了金色的竖瞳沉默了一会儿，然后才慢慢放下戒备不再打算逃走。他确实不想因为这样的事情去伤害迦尔纳，之前是在抢夺意识的主体所以迫不得已，但现在他宁可在自己的房间里忍受折腾也不打算向谁求助。

弓兵的自尊心不允许他做出任何示弱的行径——迦尔纳从来都不包括在内。确实他会在心仪的对象面前表现得坚强且自信，但同样偶尔的示弱也毫无保留。

黑豹慢腾腾的挪到迦尔纳身边用尾巴卷住他的腰表示妥协。英灵自身的恢复能力非常可观，阿周那毫不怀疑要是他再不接受的话可能要被摁着脑袋被迫咬第二次。黑豹低头用湿润的鼻尖蹭了蹭那只伸过来的手，然后伸出舌头低头一点一点的把那些渗出的血液舔舐干净。

伤口被舔舐时除了轻微的刺痛感以外还有一些微微的酥麻感，带着些倒刺的舌头比起黑豹的牙齿来说要柔和很多，至少不能轻易的划开英灵的皮肤。卷在迦尔纳腰上的尾巴和往常一样只是松松的圈住，没有刻意限制他的活动，但完全绕了一圈的样子又无不凸显着大型猫科动物的领地意识。

［够了，我不需要魔力］

在确认伤口已经愈合以后黑豹才停下舔舐的动作，和意中人亲近的确缓解了一部分被反复折腾的神经，但他确实不需要魔力补充。迦尔纳只是知道他需要一定程度上的帮助但不知道具体是什么，而阿周那自从灵基融合以后就经常闭门不出，而拒绝交流的自闭状态又确实让迦尔纳感觉到不满，所以今天就直接把他的门轰开了。

灵基融合带来的副作用还在，这个形态下无法释放魔力，想通过战斗来发泄掉那些多余的魔力也不可行，反而会加重躯体的负担。只能通过压抑的方式来一点点消耗掉那些多余的部分，精神力的损耗比之前更甚，和迦尔纳接触时无意识放松下来的神经让他舒适了不少，亲近之人的气息在某种程度上确实缓解了现在的窘境。

阿周那索性不再继续毫无意义的坚持，先是凑过去用颈部的毛发蹭了一下迦尔纳然后再避开那些白发舔了舔他的侧脸，就着趴在地上的姿态翻了个身让他靠过来。通常野生动物只愿意在极为信任的对象前袒露腹部，也许是为了表达不坦率的歉意，那条黑色的尾巴拍了拍迦尔纳的后背示意他可以触碰。

大型猫科动物的腹部长期都属于保护的状态，覆在上面的绒毛触感非常好，迦尔纳顺着黑豹腹部的绒毛摸了摸，暖和的手心自然获得了猫科动物的青睐，如果不是尾巴还卷着迦尔纳的腰，他可能还会惬意的用尾巴在地板上拍打几下。比起手心柔软的触感更多的是获得了久违的亲近，阿周那现在和迦尔纳记忆里的模样有所不同，但无论哪一个都是他，并无差异。

“......！！”

只是这样温和的时期没能持续多久，处于放松的状态的黑豹刚眯起眼睛无意识的咕噜了几声，就被突然向下摸索的手激得差点跳起来。

“....原来如此，你需要的不是魔力补充而是把多余的部分发泄出去。”

迦尔纳摸到的是连黑豹自己本身都没注意过的猫科性器官，介于舒适和需要发泄口之间的感觉让他整个都放松了下来，根本没意识到有什么不妙。

在黑豹即将炸毛逃开的时候迦尔纳早有预料的把他压制住了，连带着用和人类时候那样的手法圈住已经硬挺的器官撸动了一下。带着倒刺的东西怎么说都不可能舒服，在这个状态下抗议也没什么用，阿周那不敢乱动，万一迦尔纳松手换了个更加刺激他理智的方式就得不偿失了。

但是比起被这样直接摸他还是更想自己去争取什么，黑豹像是报复之前被摁着头咬人的行为，两只前爪摁住了迦尔纳的肩膀把他扑在地上，用没有亮出爪子的前掌踩住了迦尔纳的手腕，被摸硬的地方抵着迦尔纳腹部，黑豹想了想之前没碰过的地方动弹了一下，兽类的性器蹭到了他的肚脐，然后尖端滑了进去。

“等.....”

他们之前还是用人类的形态做爱的时候从未试过这个地方，阿周那很多次看着那薄薄的腹部都只是顺便摸了一下，并没有具体实践。

完全没有想象过那种地方会成为性感带，迦尔纳才只是出声制止了一下就被难以形容的快感激得没能忍住一声出口的低吟。踩住他手腕的前掌根本就没用力，纯粹只是为了让他不要乱动，要是迦尔纳想挣脱马上就可以挣开。

但迦尔纳从未拒绝过阿周那想要做的事，他们在这种事情上总是心照不宣，不如说每次都是迦尔纳［无意识的］在挑战阿周那的理智下限，让他们在融化理智的快乐里拥抱、沉沦。

“....唔....”

黑豹烫热的部位用尖端进出像是平时那样，带着倒刺的性器模仿着在他体内进出的动作反复在肚脐的位置戳弄。不止是热和烫，倒刺每次都会剐蹭到周围的皮肤，轻微刺痛混着快感无比清晰的提醒着他在和变成猫科动物的阿周那做爱，顶端溢出的液体把肚脐蹭得一片滑腻。

并不是用来性交的地方承受着另一种意义上的快感，每次感觉到动物的性器戳进去又退出的时候都能联想到人类时候留在自己身体里的触感，要是顶的太深甚至能产生隔着腹部触碰到对方的错觉。明明没有直接接触任何性器官，腰部就开始反条件性的感觉到了酸软，从深处涌上想要被什么填满的渴求。

他们没有进行真正意义上的做爱，但反而就是这样的接触加剧了想要拥有对方的欲望，意料之外彻底沦为性感带的地方被带着倒刺的性器变本加厉的戳刺，单纯的重复这样的行为也能获得一部分快感。可能是快要到顶了，黑豹的爪子几乎要控制不住的亮出来，偶尔还能听到几声从黑豹喉中滚落出的喘息。

迦尔纳自己也没好到哪里去，被开发了新的敏感点的同时他也被逐渐上涌的渴望折腾着，如果是平时他们早就滚在一起互相亲吻，身体从里到外都贴合在一块，让呼吸的频率和心跳的节奏都融为一体。抱着黑豹脖子的迦尔纳在逐渐蒸发的理智中模模糊糊的想着阿周那不愧是力量A的弓兵，黑豹弓起的背肌如同弓兵射箭时鼓起的小臂，漂亮得让他无法移开视线，属于捕猎者的侵略性和气息一如既往的吸引着他。

肚脐早就被刺激得麻木，放大了数倍的感官除了快感之外什么都感觉不到，直到有什么溅上自己小腹迦尔纳才回过神。压制的力道消失了，再次睁开眼睛的时候眼前是已经恢复了人类形态的阿周那，灵基融合带来的负面影响已经快消退了，唯独那条末端有着一抹白色的尾巴和看起来、摸起来手感都绝佳的耳朵还留着。

“.....你知道现在自己是什么表情吗，迦尔纳。”

刚刚发泄过一回，但逐渐膨胀的性欲和占有欲却没有消失，渗出的汗水让那件紫色的里衣粘在了身上，阿周那的声音除了沉浸在性事中的色气之外还隐隐带着些咬牙切齿意味。原本想就这样在那些裸露的皮肤上留下渗血的印记，咬住他的后颈直接占有他，但阿周那在即将真的咬下去的时候又收起了牙，换为仅只是亲吻那样的触碰。

“.....你也一样。”

成为英灵后对时间的流逝不太有什么具体的概念，但在迦尔纳记忆中再次拥抱他，亲吻他，已经是很久之前的事情了。所以迦尔纳也没客气，就如同之前摁下黑豹脑袋那样一只手抱住阿周那的脖子，另一只手抓着那触感很好的黑发就这么直接压了下来。

“嘶....你是哪里来的野兽吗？！”

突然的下坠让阿周那根本没有任何防备，这样的举动当然会磕到牙，而没有消退的尖牙理所当然的划开了迦尔纳的下唇，渗出的血让他的嘴唇看起来像是刚刚才亲吻过那样。

“不久前你也是。”

对他温柔完全就是自讨没趣。

阿周那不再继续那些温和的触碰，撕咬一般吻了上去。吻技当然是阿周那更胜一筹，但迦尔纳莫名在这种事情上也学得很快，两个人的舌头纠缠在一起交叠，然后让粘膜一次又一次的互相交融。阿周那把尖牙控制在真的伤到对方的基础上再咬一下他的舌尖，尾巴也绕了过来缠着他的大腿，用细腻的绒毛磨蹭大腿内侧敏感的皮肤。

很久都没吻得像今天这样激烈了，哪怕肺部的空气都被榨干，甚至感觉到了疼痛都没有放开对方。才只是分开一小会儿又注视着彼此的眼睛再次接吻，那些能够煽动性欲的吻也同样让两个人感觉到了不满足。

在平复呼吸的途中迦尔纳就着抱住他脖子的动作摸上了那对黑色的耳朵，阿周那有些不习惯的抖了抖耳尖倒也没避开。

“你现在看起...就像御主之前说的那些家猫一样。”

“猫？你在遗憾我没有在那个形态下插进来吗。”

被暖和的手抚摸耳朵确实很舒服，但是被当成家猫让阿周那感觉到一阵不爽，张口咬住了迦尔纳的脖子用尖牙磨蹭着那块敏感的皮肤。

“姑且算是，如果不会造成任何糟糕的后果，你变不回来也无所谓。只是你的自尊心不允许，更别说这件事情不解决的话会造成的结果确实很糟糕，但无论哪一个都是你。”

阿周那愣了一下，原本只是图一时口头之快，没想到又被突如其来的直球直接砸到了脑袋。

“在我的认知里从者并不会做梦，但是我梦到过亲手击碎你灵核的场景——你的愿望实现了。那确实是个...任性的愿望，但那是你的意志，我也认同。”

迦尔纳重新伸手抱住了阿周那的后背，在梦里击碎他灵核的场景历历在目，仿佛那确实发生过，手中此时怀抱的温度不过是另一场温柔而又残忍的梦境。

“...你脸上的表情可并不像你说的话那么轻松。当然那是最坏的打算…已经解决了。”

“那没有成为现实。”

阿周那没有看漏那双眼睛中一闪而过的悲伤，现在他知道迦尔纳今天为什么要直接轰开自己的门来找人，然后用简单粗暴的方式来解决问题。

迦尔纳不过是不想让『现实』成为梦境，在心意相通的如今再次离别。

“我还存在这里，你想确认多少次都无所谓。”

阿周那牵起那只被自己的利齿咬伤过的手凑到唇边轻轻的吻了一下，然后把他的手掌摊平放在自己胸口。手掌隔着一层衣服的阻隔，手掌下能感受到那颗鲜活的心脏在有规律的跳动着。

“——所以你要等到什么时候，天授的英雄不是会放过机会的人。”

阿周那感觉到抱着自己的手松了一只，然后从尾根处传来一阵直达脑髓的快意。下手没轻没重的人让他的尾巴狠狠地遭到了挑衅一般的撸动，在神经聚集的地方突然来这么一下让他本来只是半勃的性器直接硬了，更别提细腻的大腿内侧还直接蹭上了他的腰。

“你...！”

阿周那被激了一下差点把人就地正法，只是在没有润滑的情况下贸然做下去会导致两个人都不好受。谁料迦尔纳直接就开始扒他的裤子，阿周那还没来得及制止就摸到了一手粘腻。

“不需要，你可以...直接进来。”

自己提前准备的情况不是没有，只是迦尔纳今天特意这么做的缘故是他本来以为会和黑豹形态的阿周那发生什么，不过从结果上来说也确实做对了。

阿周那今天不知道是第几次被迦尔纳的直球砸中脑袋了，他也没打算继续客气。那条尾巴沾到了还是黑豹时溅在他腹部的液体，有些粘湿的尾巴重新卷住迦尔纳的大腿，用柔软的绒毛磨蹭大腿内侧。插入的过程很缓慢，哪怕紧致湿润的内里让他想立刻插进去，但阿周那只是掐紧迦尔纳的腰再一寸一寸的把自己埋进去，似乎是铁了心要让迦尔纳仔细感受一样，直到完全进入的两个人才是满足般的松了口气。

大概是从迦尔纳下颌滴落的汗水过于煽情，阿周那松开了圈在他腿上的尾巴，用那一截白色的尾巴尖儿挠了挠他的下巴，把那滴即将滚落的汗水抹去。

迦尔纳被快感激得眼尾发红，他想都没想直接抓住那条晃来晃去的尾巴就舔了一下，还没完，阿周那还没来得及抽走自己的尾巴就被纳入了一个温暖湿润的地方，尾巴和性器两处的触感过于鲜明，更别说迦尔纳模仿着平时为他口交那样，自上而下的舔舐着那截尾巴尖儿，然后时不时再含入口中吞吐。

直白的挑衅和眼前暗示性极强的画面刺激着阿周那的感官，不再缓慢的抽插而是退出自己后强硬的把他翻了个身，抬高臀部狠狠的撞了进去。

腰部以下像是融化了，填塞进来的快感超过了以往能承受的地步，灵基融合逐渐稳定的途中爆炸的魔力也急需找一个发泄口，阿周那几乎是和之前一样死死的咬住迦尔纳的后颈，尾巴不安分的圈住迦尔纳也已经勃起的性器上下滑动着，在被细腻的绒毛蹭到顶端的时候迦尔纳抓紧了床单就这么射了出来。

“啊....！就是这样......不要保留....”

突然开始的撞击让迦尔纳只来得及从喉中发出一声短促的惊叫，才射完不久的前端又淅淅沥沥的被挤出一些，本来就糟糕的床单已经彻底不能看了。

后背位让他想到猫科动物的交配行为，后颈已经留下了不知道第几口牙印，而被舌头舔舐的时候被完全打开的内里继续承伤着撞击，和以往无数次的交合一般全身都被开发成了性感带，就连后颈被咬住时那点刺痛也完全转化成了快感。不如说阿周那喜欢在射进来的那一瞬间重重的咬一口他的后颈，导致迦尔纳只要在被舔舐后颈就会反条件性的感觉到接近高潮时的快意。

身体没有哪一处不被咬过，但除了后颈的位置都没有渗血，只是留了一个显眼的牙印。偶尔会因为过分的快感在阿周那后背留下几道抓痕，与此同时脆弱的腺体也遭到了撞击，已经无法射出什么，再度达到高潮也颤抖着抓紧身下的床单或者抱紧阿周那的后背。

身体承载的快感每一刻都让迦尔纳以为已经过线了，但是还清醒的意识却在提醒着他还没有到极限，两个人理智融化在身体的交合中，汗水和各种糟糕的体液蹭的他们身上都一片黏湿，但没有人想停下，这仿佛是互相确认的某种仪式，为了确认彼此的存在，为了把对方的存在深深的印刻在自己身体里。他们在床上滚完几圈以后在浴室里也没停下，完全没有被允许从这样的状态中解放，迦尔纳撑在浴室的墙壁上忍受着没有停歇的快感，被蹂躏得凄惨的后颈和留着牙印的乳尖无不彰显着两个人过分的交合，哪怕已经超过了能够承受的极限迦尔纳也没有制止，阿周那也没有停下。

在意识彻底坠入黑暗之前迦尔纳还是伸出手，用力的回抱了那个同样抱紧自己的人。

——即使这是梦境，只要这一刻拥有的温度是真实的，那就足够了。

END

澄清：if线不是刀。本篇才是


End file.
